


Expedition Madness

by flowerdaggers



Series: Game of Survival [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Captain levi - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, aot, levi - Fandom
Genre: Attack on Titan imagines, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Love Confession, Oneshot, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdaggers/pseuds/flowerdaggers
Summary: Captain Levi has feelings for Erwin Smith’s sister, pretty sure she feels the same way. Can they both confess to each other, or will it be too late?
Relationships: Captain Levi/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Game of Survival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Expedition Madness

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: It’s long, I really hope you don’t get bored. Also, I added some characters of my own. And yes, it’s a Levi x Reader imagine although I used Elisa instead of Y/N so I’m really sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, please bear with my lazy writing. And if I got some facts wrong, don’t hesitate to tell me. I didn’t have time to proofread so sorry!!

I knew that he was out of my league, ever since the first time I saw him — he was the enemy back then, I fought alongside Erwin to capture the bandits who were stealing for the military. And even though I was one of the most skilled in the Survey Corps — even better than Erwin — I still managed to lose to him.

It was mainly about me. No, it was the way he looked at me with rage, or the way I lost even though I bought a sword to the battle and he only had a knife. Though, I didn’t entirely lose to him because the moment I kicked him out he ended in Erwin’s arms.

Maybe this thing inside of me blossomed when I saw him agitated. The moment that the Titans attacked again after a hundred years and he lost the only people he had ever trusted, or the way he stood up to Erwin.

He always had that fiery look in his eyes.

“Are you even listening, Elisa?” My eyes wandered to the sight of my brother who was standing in front of me. “We have an expedition outside the walls again, don’t you remember?”

I stood up from my seat and went to get a cup of coffee. “I know, Erwin, I’m not that forgetful.” I decided to pour the coffee into two cups so that I could give Erwin the other one.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“Hmm, just about the expedition,” I didn’t want him to know I was thinking about Levi.

“About that,” I watched him sit and I did the same. We were at his office, seeing to it as he made commander just about today. “I made Levi the captain of the Special Operations Squad,” he told me then sipped on his coffee.

“To be honest, I thought you were giving that squad to me, I didn’t know you trusted him enough,” I told him honestly. Though, I was sure of Levi’s capabilities, he was one of the best Titan killers out there and if anyone could handle that squad, it was him.

“I need you on the front lines with me,” He told me. “You’re like... 3rd in command, since Hanji is the 2nd,” I laughed at what he said.

“I’m going back to the cabin,” I stated as I finished my coffee. I needed some sleep, and the coffee didn’t energized me enough. “Get some sleep, okay?” I told him as I got out of his office. We were at the Survey Corps’ headquarters, and as I’m officially made as a Squad Leader, I have my own room.

I opened the door to my room, removed my clothing and excitedly jumped to the bed. I love sleeping so much, I needed it all the time because I was too busy fighting Titans and sharpening my blades. Plus, I was only just wearing mg undies, I already washed my face in the bathroom, anyways.

I was about to sleep when I heard a cough, “Tch, I was sure you’d noticed you’re in the wrong bed but it seems you value your sleep more,” My eyes widened when I heard the familiar voice.

I immediately stood up without realizing I only have my underwear on, I looked up to Levi’s gaze. He got no shirt on and he was on the floor, sweating like crazy. It appeared to me that he was doing push ups, and maybe I didn’t notice him because of how little he is.

“It’s more like you’re in the wrong room,”

“This is my room,” he got into a sitting position — making me look at his six pack abs. “In case you didn’t noticed,” Pretty much all the Captain Rooms in the headquarters are the same, only then I realized that my bed is supposed to be on the other side of the room.

“Oh shit,” I stood up and quickly dressed myself. “Sorry, I was really sleepy!”

“Tch,” I then got out of the room.

Turns out, his room was just next to mine.

-

Breakfast was absurd. Just bread, again, so I wasn’t really in the mood to eat. I just sat with my squad, until Erwin placed a baked potato in front of me. He knew I didn’t like bread, so every breakfast he manages to bring me a potato, I don’t entirely know how.

Damn, I missed cooking though. Back at home when I was younger, my mom used to teach me all her recipes — omelette, and meat dishes that I’m sure Erwin misses too.

After this expedition, I guess.

What surprised me is that Levi came and handed me a potato, he just looked at me with his calm demeanor while I was trying to figure out why he’s giving me the potato.

“Let’s trade,” he said and pointed at my bread. I handed it over to him.

“You can have both, I’m not that hungry,”

“You didn’t even had dinner last night,” I didn’t even remember that I didn’t had dinner last night. “You should eat to regain strength, you’re a soldier,” Then I watched him get back to his squad’s table.

What just happened?

-

I always had fun outside the walls. Killing titans was like a frenzy to me, so whether I didn’t had any food to eat, the purpose of killing titans gave me strength.

My squad was on the front lines, we were the first to attack titans who are approaching, so that the line up wouldn’t mess up. We were in an expedition outside Wall Maria, as we do every month just to see if there are any Titans left to kill.

Frankly, I was feeling dizzy but I don’t care. I have a job go finish.

“To your stations!” I heard Erwin shouted as we switch into our ODM gears.

“Captain Elisa!” Daisy, a girl in my team spoke. “5 titans on the right, 3 on the left.”

“You and the rest of the squad handle the ones on the right, see to it if you can trap one for Hanji’s experiments,” I told them. “I’ll handle the 3 on the left, since it’s on its way to the medic station.” I said and flew in my ODM gear to the right.

I trust my squad, that’s why I chose them to be on the front lines with me. Daisy, Firenze, Mitche, Hiro, and Sasuke were the ones that I chose for my team — we have all been friends for years now, and we know each other’s tactics that makes it better for us to make a team.

I was in Erwin’s squad before, but seeing that Erwin made commander, he wasn’t really fighting at all. Just doing his best at making orders, that’s what he does best — I never doubted him in my life. When our father was killed, he was the one who protected me and provided for me as the years go by. Titans, our life-time goal was to know their history... and to execute them all.

When I saw the Titan approaching me I immediately aimed my hook to the wall that will gave me better access to its nape — I vigorously sliced it and the blood spread right to my hands, and in a split second it was gone.

The second Titan was an abnormal, the third was fast and it looked he really wanted to eat me. Too bad.

I switched my blades and fired my hook to the nape of the second Titan. Although it doesn’t really look like it was interested in me, it still should be killed. After chopping its head off I immediately went to the 15m tall Titan, I sliced of its limbs and legs first, before I quickly attack its nape.

“Well shit,” I told myself as I rush into the east where I left my squad fighting 5 titans.

“Captain!” I heard Hiro spoke, I looked at his situation and he managed to keep the titan captive with the cable from his odm gear. “A little help!” The titan was smaller compared to the other titans, although it’s still a threat.

“Stupid!” I told him. “You should have cut off his hands and legs first before you tie him up! And how are you supposed to fight without your cables!” I honestly lectured him.

“Mitche, grab Hiro and take him to the lower left wing for the supplies. While at it, make sure to get Hanji for we just captured a titan,” After finishing giving a command, I proceeded to cut the titan’s limbs with the help of Sasuke and Firenze.

“Daisy, tell the commander that we need reinforcements for this titan. Sasuke and Firenze, help the rear guards in killing the other titans.”

“Yes, Captain!”

Now, I feel really dizzy considering that I wasn’t doing anything and just guarding this titan — also sensing if some titans are coming on my way.

Without noticing, there was a 12m titan on the way to me as I feel like I’m about to pass out.

Fuck, I’m just alone.

For a moment, I couldn’t even activate my gas and aim my hook. My surrounding was very dizzy, and I was almost seeing black.

In a blink of an eye, a soldier came to my rescue and decided to manhandle the titan who was approaching me. I couldn’t see it clearly, it was a blur but it was also obvious that the soldier first aimed for the titan’s eyes before killing it on its nape.

With that, I felt my body collapsed into the ground.

“Captain Elisa! Captain!” That voice was annoying, only because it was tiny and cute. It was Daisy, who was obviously trying to wake me up.

I woke up to unfamiliar arms holding my neck and my waist, trying to keep me balanced on his firm grip.

“You didn’t eat the potato I gave you, didn’t you?” My vision gotten clearer as I blinked countless times. In fact it was all clear to me now, he was the one who killed the Titan. It was Levi, and he was the one who’s holding me now.

“I saved it for lunch... or dinner,” I said. I was too weak to move, or maybe I was just weak because it was him who was holding me. I looked around and saw that the Titan who was held captive was gone, “Where is it?”

“Hanji handled it already,” he told as he helped me stood up. “You should eat your bread, it’s a source of strength.” I looked at his face as the sun sets at the background.

How beautiful.

“And you should always eat dinner. One shouldn’t skip meals when they have free time,” I just stared at him whilst he lecture me about food. Who is he? My father?

“Uhh..” I forgot Daisy was here. I was about to command or say something when she spoke first, “I-I’ll just... uhh.. I’ll find Sasuke!”

That was awkward.

“The expedition will end soon, thanks to the titan your squad captured. I’ll take you to the medic,” Is this Levi that everyone was talking about? The Levi who has a calm demeanor and doesn’t care?

Seems to me that he’s quite the opposite of that.

“Don’t,” I told him. “I’m fine, I can fight.”

“Tch, you can’t even move,” With that, he carried me on his back. “Hold tight, don’t let go.” I took a deep breath and followed his order.

When I got to the lower left wing, where the medic team was located, everyone seemed to be there also. The expedition has already ended, seeing that we already captured a titan. Hanji’s squad also managed to get one, so we have two titans to experiment on already.

The upper left wing was also the rendezvous area, so pretty much everyone was there — even Erwin. When he saw Levi and I he immediately got out of his horse.

“What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked.

“She passed out. She doesn’t eat enough these days, you should observe her meals everyday so she doesn’t miss one.” I rolled my eyes as Levi was the one who gave my brother an answer. “Also, you shouldn’t sleep for more than 7 hours, it’ll make you feel tired more.” I didn’t know he could also be a doctor.

“So when are you planning to get off Levi’s back?” My eyes widened when I realized that I was still holding onto Levi.

I don’t really bother, honestly. Can I just stay here forever?

“Can she ride a horse?” Erwin asked.

“I doubt,” What is this? When did they become so casual? I thought they were life sworn enemies!

“Come on, you can ride on my back. Although, it might look like special treatment...”

“I’m your sister, dimwit!” I exaggeratedly told him while getting down from Levi. “I’ll just ride the medic cart,”

“Yeah, the two titans are on all of them. Since they are so big it needed that many,” Erwin explained.

“You can ride with me, Captain Elisa!” I heard Hiro said as he made his way through our conversation.

I looked at Erwin pleasingly. Both of us knew Hiro was only doing that because he likes me.

“She rides with me,” Erwin said as he carried me with his back. “You should take care of yourself more, okay?”

-

From the looks of it, I might have fallen asleep on the horse because I woke up in my own bed. I opened my eyes to see Erwin sitting on chair beside my bed, and then Levi on the couch with his legs crossed. They were both talking about the expeditions.

Since when did they get this close?

“Good, you’re awake,” Erwin said and stood up to get the tray that was on my counter. “Here, you should eat. There’s soup, omelette, and potato.” He helped me sit up in my bed, and proceeded to his chair again.

“We’re here to watch you eat,”

“What?” My eyebrows furrowed.

“What are you waiting for?”

I looked at Levi dumbfounded, and he just moved his shoulder as a gesture for me to eat.

“Are you guys actually serious?” I asked.

“We have to watch your meals,” Erwin answered.

“Don’t you have to go to Pyxis to report everything?”

“I already went there, you were out for a whole day,”

“Too much talking, start eating.” Levi said.

“When did you two get so close?!”

“Since he’s not already killing me,” Erwin answered.

“Tch. We’re not close, I’m here because I’m bored.” Levi stated. “Tea?” He asked as he stood up to the counter area.

“Coffee,” I said and finally took a spoonful of soup. Erwin and Levi started talking about expedition strategies and I just watched them while I was talking.

There was a gentle knock on the door. “Commander Erwin, Commander Pyxis is looking for you at the hall.” Moblit said as he saluted to us in the room.

“Alright,” Erwin stood up and faced Levi, “Make sure she finishes her meal.” With that, he went out.

So...

I just spent the last 10 minutes having a stare battle with Levi while I finish my food — he was already sitting at Erwin’s chair.

While I was finishing my soup, some spilled on the tray that made Levi wipe it off using a cloth that I don’t know where he got from — probably he was the one who brought it.

“You’re a slow eater,” he finally broke the silence.

“Only because you’re staring too much,” I said.

“Shhh. Don’t talk when your mouth is full,” I glared at him but continued on eating anyways. “What? You want me to help you eat?”

“As if,” I said.

Wow, this whole act like I don’t like Levi challenge was hard.

I continued on eating my potato and got surprised when Levi suddenly got a hold on my chin, then wiped the excess on my lips. That made me look stare at his eyes, which I noticed was looking straight into my lips.

The door suddenly opened and Erwin entered, leaving the both of us to Erwin’s attention.

“That’s great, you finished your food,” he said. “We’ll eat here too for dinner later,” I growled when I heard that.

“I’m going to train,” Levi said and rushed out.

“I’m going to Hanji! Bye!” I told Erwin and rushed out the hall to go to Hanji’s room.

I knocked the door and I opened it to see Hanji doing some paperwork. “Hanji-san!!!” I said and went to her in a clingy manner. Hanji has been one of my friends along with Petra and my squad for over years now.

“Elisa!” She said and hugged me. “Thank you for capturing the Titan! They are adorable!” She said and then gave me a smirk, “So you and Levi, huh?” I raised my eyebrows at what she said, totally confused. “From the looks of it, it looks like he likes you! And that’s Levi, you don’t usually get treatment like that from him... hmmm, I should try to get the answer out from him!”

“What?” I asked, still confused.

“Oh, you’re such a slow person! Anyways, I’m going to the Titans!” She said and rushed out.

Without any expedition, and a 2-day break from training with my squad — because I told them to visit their families once expeditions are over — I don’t have anything else to do.

Luckily, I saw Hiro sitting outside the our HQ, just by the front gate.

“Captain, you’re awake!” He said.

“Didn’t I told you guys to go home?”

“Yeah, I already did. Last night,” I took a sit beside him. “Mother is still mad at me for joining the Survey Corps,”

“She is? She should be proud of you, what we’re doing is a great service to humanity,” I told him. Hiro’s features was not that bad, he has a great personality and is a skilled soldier. He’s also one of the greatest at the odm gear and has many Titan kills also, that’s why I made him the second-in-command in my squad.

“But I don’t regret it... joining the scouts, at least I became a part of your squad,” he gave me a smile which made me smiled back. “Captain... the rumors between you and Captain Levi aren’t true, isn’t it?”

Rumors? What rumors?

“I mean, he did saved you... and carried you on his back... and gave you food and lectured you about eating... but he’s just a concerned friend, right?... You’re still single, right?”

I didn’t have time to answer because I saw Levi standing by the door.

“Oi, brat. Erwin’s looking for you,” Levi muttered.

“Commander E-Erwin?” His voice was shaking, due to the fact that he was talking about Levi and got caught.

“No shit, he said something about not to ask his sister about her personal life, I think?” I doubt Erwin will say anything like that to a team of my squad.

“Don’t mind him, he might be kidding,” I told Hiro.

Hiro’s face went closer to mine, which surprised me. “B-but Captain L-levi doesn’t joke around,” he said and rushed to Levi. He saluted and went inside HQ.

“Erwin didn’t actually call him, huh?” I asked.

“No, I just wanted him to stop asking ridiculous questions,” Ridiculous... huh. Really, now?

-

Two days have passed and I’m back to training my squad. Daisy, Hiro, Sasuke, Firenze, Mitche and I were all gathered in the forest together with Hanji’s squad not to team up but as a challenge, a team who’ll have more Titan wins.

There’s a rule though, Squad Leaders aren’t allowed to do the killings. Plus, we aren’t really dealing with real titans so it really isn’t that hard. The Squad Leaders are just going to give commands. The team who loses have to cook and clean for the other team, which I’m really competitive about because I hate losing.

I was just standing on the tree, waiting for the challenge to finish when I felt an ODM hook almost aim my shoulders. I jumped in surprise, because thankfully I didn’t lose my shoulder.

“Oi! Olou, you stupid brat!” I looked behind to see Levi kicking his squad member. “You could have killed Elisa with your gear! What happens if she lost her shoulders or ended up being dead? You’re such a brat that Erwin and I, I mean Erwin will have to kill you for his sister!”

“Levi!” I shouted from the tree and his attention turned to me, “I’m fine, don’t hurt Olou.”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Olou exaggeratedly said in a praising position. “I’m sorry I nearly killed you! I’m sorry!”

“We lost,” My attention turned to my squad, who was clearly drenched from sweat. “We’re sorry Captain!” Daisy said, with disappointment written all over her eyes.

“That’s alright! We’ll beat them next time,” I comforted them.

“Hey Elisa! You cook for my squad!” Hanji said and I just giggled while muttering ‘fine’. Hanji went closer to me and whispered, “Did you see the way Levi beat Olou up? Because he almost hurt you! How sweet!”

“Oh stop it, Hanji.”

“Listen up Elisa Squad!” I shouted while I’m standing on the trees. “Daisy, Hiro, Sasuke and Mitche, you all do the cleaning. Firenze and I will cook, seeing that it’s only us who can.”

-

I love cooking, I totally love it.

We managed to buy enough meat and eggs at the market, I also got some fruits like banana which I will put some milk and sugar mix them to make a dessert. We cooked the meat and made some omelette.

We made enough for my squad, and Hanji’s.

“Captain,” I heard Firenze said. “Who’s this two extra plates for?”

“That’s for Erwin and Levi,” I said. She better not ask why, I mean it’s understandable because Erwin is my brother... for Levi though, it might not be.

I was thankful because she didn’t ask more questions and instead, she called the rest of the squad to bring the meals to the dining area. Each have two on their hands.

I brought Erwin and Levi’s plate to each of their table. Erwin responded with a “Thank you, I’ll also watch if you finish your food”, while Levi replied with “What is this? Poison?”

“Hmph. Just eat it, dickhead,” I said.

“Thanks, brat,” I was about to go to my own table when he continued, “Finish your food, I’ll be watching you.”

“Why don’t we have one? Why does Captain Levi have one? Unfair!” Olou complained.

“That’s because you almost killed her awhile ago,” Levi answered. “Plus, we didn’t participate in the challenge.” I chuckled and went to my table.

It was always good that I can control blushing at moments like these.

“Ah! This is so good Elisa! So yummy! So fantastic! So... I’m running out of words to say!” Hanji exclaimed. I looked at Levi who was taking a bite of the meat, and I could have sworn I saw a smile. It was only then that he also looked at me, we caught eyes for a moment and then he just glared at me.

Bitch, he glared at me.

He mouthed, “Eat.”

I rolled my eyes and placed the spoonful of meat in my mouth, I looked at him and he mouthed “Very good.” I giggled quietly and proceeded on eating, noticing that my whole squad was looking at me.

I glared at them and said, “Eat your food or I’ll take it away from you.”

-

I love my sleep so much. I love it so so so so much I hope I could do it 12 hours a day, or even a whole day.

What I hate the most?

Someone waking me up.

I hate that so fucking much.

But for Levi to wake me up... that’s a whole different story.

“Oi, brat!” I thought I was just dreaming, but suddenly I opened my eyes to see him. “I’ve been waking you up for 10 minutes, sleepyhead.”

“That’s lucky. Erwin takes 30 minutes to wake me up,” I said and changed my position, hoping I could sleep again.

“Oi! It’s Squad Leaders training and retreat day today, we’ll leave HQ in 10 minutes.” I groaned and managed to sit on my bed. I glared at him and rolled my eyes as I try to stand up. “You’re such a brat,” he said.

I made a face to him as I let my tongue out.

“Tch,” he said. “Do you really sleep with only your underwear on?” My eyes widened when he pointed out that I only have my undies on, then I buried myself in my blanket again.

“Hmph! Get out! I’ll get dressed!” I said, rushing him.

When I heard the door opened, I took a deep breath.

“Where’s Erwin?” I asked Hanji as I walked out HQ with her. “He’s supposed to lead the training, right?”

“He was at a meeting with the Garrison Regiment awhile ago, I guess he’s already at the training point.” Hanji answered. “I’m so sad I get to leave my titans today!” This girl, I will never understand her admiration for titans — all I want is to kill them.

“Tch. Took you long enough,” Levi said as I started to enter the cart. I only rolled my eyes at him at a gullible way.

When we got to the area, Erwin was already there. We all saluted to him as he give us orders, though we were entirely surprised by what he said.

“Surrender your maneuvers and gears,” he started. “Today you squad leaders will enter the forest, only today you won’t have your gears. There are hidden odm gears inside the forest, they are only limited so you have to find yours first. No skill needed, just your brain will be used in this training. The Garrison squad leaders are also joining us, so let’s all be competitive in this. Also, each squad leader will be partnered up. You can look for your partners in this paper. Training will start in exactly 20 minutes!”

“Also, those who lose will have lots of paperwork to do!”

“Hanji, can you find my partner?” I asked her.

“Sure! I’ll find mine too anyways,” she said and went to the table near Erwin. I just drank on my water since I’m really thirsty.

“Oi, brat,” I turned to Levi who just spoke.

“Elisa! Your partner is Levi! Goodluck! Mine’s Mike! Yay!” I heard Hanji shouted. Oh, that explains why Levi is here.

“You better not pass out again,” he said.

“You watched me eat on the way here, didn’t you?” I teased him, Erwin and Levi always check if I eat 3 times a day, I’m getting quite used to it now.

“We hate paperworks, so we better find our gear first,” I told him.

“Right. Though, I hope they’re all clean and not soaked in mud,” I giggled at what he said.

“Such a clean freak,” I told him.

20 minutes of teasing and flirting has passed, and the training has begun. We both entered the forest in east, the other squad leaders were on south. All of us are scattered. I bet they hid it wide in the forest. We’re just walking, with no horses and no gear.

It seems... kind of... romantic, though. Like a walk in a park with a loved one. I gazed at Levi, who was walking at my side, he was focused on the ground.

“I don’t think they hid it on the ground,” I said, making my way to Erwin’s mind. “There’s a possibility it’s on the branches of the trees — the question is, how do we get up there?”

I mean, Levi is small! So how can he carry me up there?

“I’ll look below, you look above,” he said and we just focused.

“There! There!” I was right. I pointed at the silver maneuver on the top branch. The tree was a bit small, just like 9 meter high. “Help me climb up,” I told him. He kneeled down and waited for me to climb up his shoulders, though he was small he’s really muscular and strong.

“Your shoes are dirty,” he said.

“Shut up,” I stated as my hands made its way to the gear. “Okay, bring me down,” he kneeled down again and I got off. I gently patted his shoulders, seeing how much of a clean freak he was. “Thanks! Here, you get this since you carried me.” I told him.

“You found it, wear it already. And then try to find another gear for me, eh? I’ll look below, you look above.” He told me. I nodded while I was wearing my gear, though I had trouble with it because it was disassembled. “Let me hold that,” I was surprised when he placed his hands on my waist so I can assemble my gear faster.

“Thanks,” I told him as I felt the blood rushing on my cheeks.

“C’mon, we hate paperworks,” he said.

He was right. There’s also gear below, covered by the plants and some mud.

“This needs cleaning first,” he got out a cloth from his pockets and proceeded on cleaning the gear. I laughed slightly, but then he glared at me so I just continued laughing on my head. “Help me,” he said gesturing on his waist. I held the parts of the gear and supported it with his waist... damn, that shit’s hard... you can feel it perfectly toned.

“I guess we’ll go back?” I asked him, in a commanding kind of way.

“Let’s stay here for a moment,” he said and went up to the large branch of the tree. “Join me, won’t you?” He glared at me, I followed him instantly.

When I got up, the view was beautiful. I could see the parts of Wall Rose. It looked peaceful and quiet, as if it actually was. The sun was almost setting down, so there were pink skies. It was a capture worthy moment, and I hope to stay here looking forever. A world which seems like there’s no problem at all. I looked to the man next to me, he was also admiring the view — he took a deep breath, and then suddenly changed his perception to look at me.

He had the look again, the look he gave me while he was staring at me eat at my quarters.

Then I didn’t know what came over me, I felt myself getting closer to him.. until our lips brushed. I was about to lean away when he grabbed my back and pulled me to him, deepening our kiss.

After that, none of us spoke and we just stared at the sunset... quietly, peacefully... as if a kiss didn’t happen.

Some unspoken thing between us.

A buzzer was heard, it was a signal that everyone should be at the base by 20 minutes to make time for the ones who don’t have gear.

“C’mon, let’s go,” he said but I just stared at him. “What? You want to hold hands while flying?” He teased.

“You wish,” I teased back and before he could continue, I took my gear and flew off.

-

Almost a month has passed, and the unspoken thing between us was still there. I just wish I had the courage to talk to him about it.

Expedition will start again soon, I have to make sure we already talked before that.

For almost a month he was there, observing my meals and making sure I finish my food, waking me up at times Erwin wasn’t there, went horse riding with him after trainings, cooked him food countless times, had a battle with his squad that we easily won which made him clean my room, almost dying because Hiro nearly pushed me while I was at the tall tree but luckily enough he was there to catch me... it was these moments that was slow, but also can pass like a blur.

“What are you thinking about, Elisa?” Hanji asked as we take a step to the tent where we held the titans captive. “Let me guess, Levi!”

“What makes you think?”

“The way you blush, or the way you’re in deep thought, or just a lucky guess,” she told me. When we got into the tent, Erwin and Levi was there.

I examined the titans, there was enough sunlight so they have quite the energy — although they are chained and locked up. I went closer, and decided to poke it with the stick that was next to me. Seeing that it has no effect, I took out my sword and cut off his hand, making his mouth aim to me.

“Oi! Do you want to be titan meat?!” I heard Levi shout to me.

“He can’t eat me, he’s tied up,” I explained.

“Yeah, he’s tied up and ate one of Hanji’s squad member’s arm.”

That was enough for me to take a step back, considering that his arms have grown back.

LEVI’S POV

“Captain, Commander Erwin wants to see you in his office,” Petra said as I sipped on my tea. It was my tea time, how dare people interrupt me. I quickly stood up and walked to Erwin’s office.

I gently knocked on the door and went inside. Erwin was sitting on his chair, reading paperworks which seems like reports from the other squads.

“You asked to see me?” I asked. I was growing impatient as the days pass by.

“Yeah, come sit,” I sat down the chair in front of his table.

“Is this about the expedition?” I asked.

“No, it’s about my sister,” I wasn’t surprised he told that, considering that he’s given me looks lately... and the rumors, they just don’t die. He placed the papers down and looked at me seriously, “What’s your deal with my sister, Levi? I heard that you two are getting fond of each other, and I heard that someone saw the both of you kissing last training.”

“I mean, who my sister dates is my business. She is my only family but can I trust you?” I was surprised, I thought he’ll be like get-away-from-my-sister mode but it’s like he’s giving me assurance right now.

“Are you saying that.. I can date Elisa?” I asked.

“Is my acceptance the only thing that’s holding you back from confessing to her?” He asked, then laughed. “I’ve seen the way you look at her Levi, I have also seen the way you care about her. I really appreciate you doing that since I have a lot on my plate,” he continued.

“Even though our past is flawed, you’re one of my trusted soldiers now. I know I can trust you with killing titans, but can I trust you with my sister?” He asked again.

“O-of course,” Shit. I stuttered.

“I can say she likes you too,” I already knew that. She was the one to make the first move by kissing me. “You’d better confess to her before someone else gets her attention, you know. She’s easily swayed, and Hiro takes a liking to her... considering the fact that he’s a membe-“

“I get it,” I cut him off. I admit I was jealous. In fact, I want to make Elisa a part of my squad but I can’t do that because she has her own.

“You have to promise me-“

“I won’t get her pregnant, I swear.”

“Too bad, I wanted a niece,” he joked. “Promise me you’ll take care of her,”

“That’s already given, Erwin, I’ll take care of her no matter what it takes,” I said.

“Okay, you can go now,” he said and gestured for me to leave. Before I can get out he said, “Thank you, Levi,”

He just gave me his blessing.

-

I was talking to Erwin when I saw her getting close to the Titan’s mouth.

“Oi! Do you want to be titan meat?!” I shouted out of concern.

“He can’t eat me, he’s tied up,” She explained.

“Yeah, he’s tied up and ate one of Hanji’s squad member’s arm.” She then took a step backward.

“Captain Elisa!” Hiro rushed to the tent, his breath panting. The sight of him makes me want to lose my temper, to be honest. “Don’t get near to the titans,” My brows furrowed when I saw him held her shoulders, making her step away more.

“You’re stupid,” Erwin muttered next to me. “I told you, confess now or regret later.”

“Hey Hiro! Don’t touch my sister!” Erwin shouted. “You’re welcome, Levi.” He teased and went out of the cabin.

“Oh you so hated the sight of that!” Hanji told, it was only now I realized she’s here the whole time. “Hmm.. what’s stopping you Levi?”

“Shut up, four-eyes.”

If this expedition goes well, I’ll tell everything to Elisa.

-

ELISA’S POV

I woke up early today, I didn’t feel like sleeping. Today was the day of the expedition, and I just sat down for a moment looking at the sight of trees from my window. The bell will ring soon for breakfast, since all the Survey Corps including the rookies are here.

I don’t know why but I’m lost at thought. I went down the moment the bell rang and saw my squad already sitting down. There was bread, potato and soup at the table.

My eyes wandered at the sight of Erwin and Levi sitting on my squad’s table. “What are you doing here?” I asked.

“We’re here to make sure you don’t faint again,” Erwin answered. I looked at Levi who was just glaring at me to eat my food.

“W-we’ll make sure that she eats all of it, C-commander!” Hiro’s voice was shaking, he always have this impact on Erwin.

“We’ll have to see it with our own eyes,” Levi answered. I get why both of them are close now, considering the fact that Erwin’s commander and Levi’s the captain of the Special Operations Squad, the elites of the elites of the Survey Corps.

I rolled my eyes and gave them a glaring smile while eating.

My whole team was quiet because Erwin was on our table.

I decided that I have to tell Levi now, before the expedition in case something happens, right? Right?

Before we go to the stables, I noticed that Levi and I left behind. What? Does he want to tell me something too?

“Levi,” I started. He looked at me, quite surprised that I called his name.

“We have to go the stables,” he said and stood up. He noticed that I was still looking at him, “W-what?”

“Nothing,” I got shy. I didn’t know how to tell him! I was already on my way out when I didn’t notice a nail sticking out the floor that I slipped. Luckily enough, Levi was fast and caught me.

I looked at him surprisingly.

“Uhhh.. you have to be more careful, b-brat,” He stuttered a little bit. “We’re always in this situation, huh? You’ll fall and I’ll catch you,”

But if I did fall for you, would you really catch me?

“I’m s-sorry! How careless of me, I didn’t-“ I didn’t got a chance to continue when Hanji suddenly burst the door open.

“Hey Elisa your horse is- oh,” she said and closed the door quickly. Levi was still holding me. I quickly got up and fixed my gear.

“We better go now,” I said and was about to turn the doorknob when he spoke,

“H-hey I have to t-tell you something after the expedition,” He said. “Brat,” he added.

I chuckled, gaining confidence. “Sure, I might have something to tell you either.”

Now I know he likes me too.

-

It rained, and fog was over the place. My squad and I got separated from the position. We couldn’t see Titans afar because of the thick fog that was over us.

“Captain! Your orders?” Firenze asked, tightening her grip on her horse. It was my squad, and the other recruits were with us.

“We move back until we see a sight of the other squads,” We were on the front lines and the others might have separated too. I wonder where Erwin and Levi is. “We have to get near to the forest so we can use our gear, then we just wait until we won’t get stranded. I think they stayed inside the forest to stop the expedition since it’s raining so fucking hard.”

“Everyone, only one task for you — don’t die!” I said before urging them to move forward. My senses would probably be alarmed if there’s a titan. “Stay close together so we won’t lose each other,”

“Captain! A titan approaching, it looks like 15m!” That was a huge one indeed.

“Don’t charge! Prepare for combat! Hiro attack the legs, Firenze go for the eyes and Daisy aim for the nape! And... now!” With that I saw my team go, the titan fell which made the fog go thicker.

“That was only one of many,” Mitche said while watching them fight.

“Captain! I see trees!” Sasuke said. “We have to keep moving forward!”

Then I saw it, another 15m titan approaching us. “Another one! The three of us have to kill this,” I said and aimed for the belly of the Titan, Sasuke proceeded on slicing the legs and Mitche blinded it. I went straight to the nape and finished it off.

“Let’s go!” I said, I could feel my horse getting slower and slower for it must have been tired.

Shit, don’t give up on me now.

-

LEVI’S POV

“Shit! What do you mean Squad Elisa is missing! They were just in front of us!” I exclaimed. Erwin was quiet, I couldn’t tell if he was thinking or not.

“Squad Mike is also missing! Also the new recruits!”

We stopped the expedition and just stayed inside the forest because it was raining hard, it could have been that Elisa and the squads didn’t hear Erwin’s command because of the storm.

I rode my horse and was about to storm outside the forest when Erwin said, “Don’t! It’s too dangerous,” he said. “She- They’ll come back, let’s have hope.”

“This is one of your gambles again!”

I hope they do, most especially her. Fuck! If I only told her awhile ago! Fuck!

I got out of my horse and kicked the tree on my back. “Captain, calm down!” Petra said in her most comforting voice but I still kicked the tree with all my might.

“Levi the tree didn’t do anything bad!” Hanji came up to me and tried to stop me from attacking the tree. That was the moment when I heard horses’ footsteps entering the forest — it was some of the recruits, then Daisy, Sasuke, and Mitche... but where is she?

Where the fuck is she?!

“Daisy, where’s your captain?!” I asked and went to her. I didn’t care if I was bursting all my emotions out.

I can’t afford to lose her. Not again.

The reason why I didn’t want to love again is because I always lose the people I love. But when I saw her, I couldn’t stop it... she was the light helping me step back from the darkness.

“Captain told us to rush to the forest, the o-others stayed to fight some of the Titans!” Daisy said and I felt her guilt and anguish. “I don’t k-know where they are n-now,”

“Erwin, let me go,” I told Erwin in my most threatening voice.

“Levi we can’t afford to lose you here,”

“What do you mean?! Your sister is still alive there! She’s fighting those motherfuckers! L-let me be there for her! I thought you told me to protect her, how can I fucking take care of her when I’m not right by her side?!” I told him in rage. “I’m the only one who can go there, Erwin!”

I know everyone was watching my outburst, but I couldn’t control it. I haven’t told her I love her, I need to tell her. I need to save her.

“Commander, the others are approaching and it seems like three titans are chasing them!” Someone from above shouted.

“Everyone up to the trees!” Erwin commanded and we followed him.

Then I saw her, her whole body was soaked and drenched from the rain, she had amounts of blood on her face and her foot seemed to be injured but she kept on going. In front of her were other recruits and the rest of her team, she was holding someone on her left hand, a body who lost its legs... she appeared to be dead. It was Firenze, a member of her squad.

She was last in line, like she was a captain protecting her recruits — she didn’t line first and made sure that the others are safe, one of the qualities I love about her. She was so selfless, always giving some of her food to her mates — although she doesn’t do it anymore since we watch her eat, she also makes sure that her team is getting enough training and she never leaves someone behind... even if they’re dead.

When she entered the forest I pressed on my gear to attack the Titan who was catching her. I was quick on my pace and went on finishing the two.

Safe, for now.

Some of the team went below the ground and some just kept on watch for other Titans above, it was still raining hard.

Even with an injured leg, she got off her horse and set Firenze to the cart with a sympathetic look. When she saw Erwin, she rushed to him and hugged him.

“I thought I’ll never see you guys again,” she said. “I ran out of blades, I thought I was done for good but Firenze... she’s dead... because she just tried to protect me,” I thought she was gonna break down crying, but she didn’t. She proceeded on looking strong, for she is the captain of her team... and she can’t afford to look weak or else her team will follow her lead. I noticed that about her. Erwin looked at me, and then smiled, for her sister was there and she was safe.

“We’ll just wait until the rain is over and we’ll go back!” Erwin shouted, “There’s been enough damage.” I watched as Erwin helped her get to the medic cart.

“You’re not mad at the tree now?” Hanji asked, snooping beside me.

“Tch,” I mumbled and went up the branch of a tree.

I know she can handle herself, but to see her safe... is all that matters everyday.

-

ELISA’S POV

“Did you know? Did you know?!” Hanji excitedly told me. We are currently on the way to the gates. I was sitting on the cart and Hanji was sitting next to me for she injured her arm. I looked at her in a questioned way. “Levi was acting crazy when you were gone! He was like wHat dO yOu mEan sQuaD eLisA is miSsinG?! and then he kicked the tree over and over again and then persuaded Erwin to let him find you and told him hOw caN i pRoTect hEr whEn iM nOt tHere?!?! It was so sweet!”

What do you mean protect me? Is this act all because Erwin asked Levi to protect me? Who does he think I am, a child? I can surely take care of myself. Hmph.

“He’s just concerned,” I told Hanji and placed my head on her shoulder. Do you mind if I sleep?” I asked, I wasn’t really in the mood to do anything.

“Sure!” She said and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the moment we were near the walls, the Garrison Regiment spotted us and opened the gates. They were a lot of people at the entrance, looking at us. This is what I hated the most, failure. Most especially, when the parent of your squad member come to you and ask where they are... which reminds me, I have to go to Wall Sina and talk to Firenze’s parents, even if it’s hard.

The cart stopped in front of HQ and Hanji helped me with her other hand, seeing that my leg is injured. I said a quick thank you, and it was time for our dinner.

We got inside the dining hall and saw that there were chicken and soup that was served. Thankfully it was chicken, because I hated bread so much.

I looked for Levi around the room and saw him eating with squad. He was quiet, as usual.

Erwin wasn’t here, I supposed he was writing his reports. Nevertheless, he should eat too. I got up from my seat and got another plate and placed some food.

When I got to the stairs, I sensed someone following me and I looked behind to see Levi.

“Where are you going? You didn’t finish your food,” he told me.

“I’m not really in the mood to eat,” I smiled at him. “I’ll bring this to Erwin,” I told him and continued on walking. “Are you done eating?”

“I’m not in the mood also,” he said and just followed me. “Are you sure your leg is okay?” He asked.

“Yup, just a little rest and it’s fine, I guess,” We were already on Erwin’s door and Levi knocked it for me.

“Come in,” Erwin said and we opened the door to see him writing. “You didn’t have to,” he stated when he saw me bringing him food. “Oh Levi, you’re here too,” I sat down at the side of Erwin’s couch, and Levi on the other side.

“Erwin, I’ll have to travel to Wall Sina tomorrow and give Firenze’s belongings,” I told him. “I’ll surely be back before sunset,” My squad will be coming home for two days again, I guess. “Hiro offered to go with me so I won’t be alone,”

“Don’t you like have a squad rule that they should go home after the expeditions?” Levi suddenly asked.

“Yeah but his mother’s mad at him for joining the Scouts,” I explained.

“Why don’t Levi come with you instead so Hiro can go home?” Erwin offered, I turned to Levi and I saw him flushed a little bit but hid it.

“Erwin, I know I’m your little sister but I can really handle myself, you don’t have to make Levi protect me, I can take care of myself!”

“What? You think I’m making Levi protect you?” He then laughed hard. “Still my naive baby sister, you two better go now, I’m busy.”

Levi opened the door for me and we walked until we reached our rooms. Though, the both of us aren’t coming inside. We looked at each other awkwardly, not one daring to ruin the silence.

That was until he spoke, “You scared me awhile ago,”

I gave him a small smile, “I didn’t know the all mighty Captain Levi gets scared,” I told him.

“Believe me, I don’t,” he chuckled. “It’s just... you,” he continued. I was surprised when he suddenly held my waist, and pulled me closer to him, giving me a hug.

I didn’t know Levi like hugs, but maybe he does with me.

“You told me that you were gonna tell me something after the expedition, dickhead,” I told him.

He removed his arms around me and just looked at me, finding the words to say.

“I’m pretty sure you know what I want to say,”

“I don’t think I do,”

“I also know you feel the same way,” How conceited!

“I need to hear it from you,” I persuaded.

“Doesn’t my actions speak louder than words will ever get?” He asked, then gave me a smirk.

“Like I said, I need to hear it from-“ I didn’t get the chance to continue when his lips suddenly pressed on mine. I was shocked, yet I kissed back. Our lips moved in sync and he pinned me against the wall.

“I love you,” I was out of words... I thought he was only telling me that he likes me, not the word love. And love doesn’t usually show up on Levi... “You don’t have to say it back, I just want to let you know,”

“I love you,” I told him. I’m pretty sure what I feel for him isn’t infatuation or love, we have been together for a while now and I’m sure that my feelings for him are true.

“So you’re really going with Hiro tomorrow?” He asked. I smirked at him, seeing he was jealous.

“I won’t if you don’t want to,” I told him. I didn’t really wanna make him mad.

“Tch. Like that man has anything on me. It’s fine, I trust you.” He said while holding my waist. “But always remember you’re mine, and mine only.”

“I’m all yours,” I told him. “We better get some sleep,” I was about to open the door when he pecked my lips. “I didn’t know you were the clingy type,”

“I didn’t know either,” ... he smiled at me, he fucking smiled at me. “Goodnight, my love.” With that, I shut the door...

HOLY SHIT. DID HE JUST CALLED ME MY LOVE?! Even when my leg is injured I managed to jump to my bed and let all my feelings out, I can’t breathe! He called me my love! My love! My love! Now I’m not sure if I can sleep or anything.

I got up and washed myself. I laid on my bed but I couldn’t sleep. Usually, I can sleep in an instant just by closing my eyes but now I can’t... damn you, Levi. Damn you.

So then I decided, I opened my drawer to get Erwin’s sweater that I stole because I like oversized sweaters, he still doesn’t know I have it — but really, he’s forgetful with clothes.

I knocked on Levi’s door, hoping he’s not asleep yet.

“What is it?” He looked like he was gonna murder someone but then he saw me, “You miss me already?” I rolled my eyes and pushed him, so I can enter his room.

His bed was still fixed so it doesn’t seem he was lying on it. I didn’t really realized that he had no shirt on until I just stared at his abs for a moment.

“Let’s sleep together,” I said, but totally regretting it after because of the expression he had.

“W-what?”

“I-i mean! What I mean is sleep like as in sleep sleep sleep, close your eyes deep slumber sleep? Not the sleep sleep sleep?” I couldn’t really understand the words I was saying. “Wait, do you even sleep?” I asked.

“Not really, I can’t sleep usually,” he told me while he was doing his push ups... the sight...

“C’mon! I think you’ll sleep better when I’m next to you,” I said confidently. “I’ll definitely sleep better when you’re next to me!”

“I didn’t know you were the clingy type,” he mocked me. “But fine, wait I’ll just clean myself,” and with that, I laid on his bed.

“It’s surprising that you have clothes on today,” he said.

“What? You want me to remove them?” I teased, but instead of him getting embarrassed he just smirked. “Hey! Stop getting dirty thoughts!”

“You’re the one who thinks that!” He defended, and then turned the lamp off. “Tch! Come on, let’s try to sleep.” He climbed next to me and put his arms around my waist while I snuggled close to him.

-

LEVI’S POV

That was the best sleep I had in forever. I woke up to the movement of Elisa changing positions, only making me hug her tighter. She had her back faced to me and I could smell the flower fragrance from her hair. Then she shifted positions again, only to face me. I looked at the clock on my wall and saw that it was 7:30am. There were no scheduled meals today, since there’s no upcoming exhibitions and training until next week, we all needed a break.

I got startled when there was a knock on my door. I didn’t have time to say come in because the person already invited himself in. Tch.

“Levi, have you seen- Oh, she’s here.” It was Erwin, who’s definitely looking for his sister. “Did you guys just-“

“Nothing happened we just slept,” I told him before he jumps to conclusion.

“I didn’t know you sleep,” he told me and laughed.

“Maybe I do when she’s next to me,” Wow, this girl is a hard sleeper, I guess.

“I also didn’t know you were so whipped,”

“Erwin, I can’t find Elisa anywhere- oh... isn’t that her, on Levi’s bed?” And without any invitation, Hanji also invited herself in. “If we only looked at Levi’s room first! But... oh yes! Oh yes! Does this mean little Levis and Elisas running around-“

“Why the hell is everyone being so noisy I just want to sleep?” Elisa groaned, though she was still sleeping.

“Wake her up,” Erwin whispered.

“No, you wake her up,” I whispered too.

“She’s your girlfriend, you wake her up,”

“She’s your sister, you should wake her up!”

There’s obviously one thing Erwin and I are afraid of: waking Elisa up... because if someone wakes her in her deep slumber, she’s in full rage mode.

“I’m your Commander, I’m ordering you to wake up your co-captain,” he whispered again.

“That’s cheating!” I growled.

“Why are you guys whispering?” Hanji asked out of confusion. “I’ll wake her up. ELISA-CHAN! WAKE UP! ELISA-CHAN!”

“UGHHHHHH,” I quickly got out of the bed when she started to groan. “Get the fuck out and give me rest!”

“You should be ready to go to Wall Sina with Hiro, Elisa. W-wake up,” Erwin never stutters. He never does, but he always do when he tries to wake his little sister up. “Please?”

She finally sat down, and then opened her eyes to glare at us one by one. “I’m not forgetting this day,” she stood up, leaving all of us looking at the floor while she slammed the door shut.

“Oh well, at least she’s awake!” Erwin said. “Good job, Levi... or should I call you brother-in-law?”

“Are there baby Levis running around soon?!” Hanji exclaimed.

“Ugh,” I groaned and that was enough to make them go out.

They’re all annoying.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add a part two soon, I’ll be making this a series hehe.


End file.
